It's The Heart Ino
by wizardartist44
Summary: Chouji tells Ino not to love from the looks of someone, but from the person from deep inside. This has the two think of their characters deep inside each other. A ChouIno oneshot


Ino sat on a bench, in a park alone. She looked up, letting the little pieces of sunlight cut from the leaves of the tree above her. She sighed, letting her head fall forward, placing her hands behind her head and putting her elbows on her knees. She tried to fight back tears, but one small one already managed to trickle down her cheek. Soon more came, and she almost broke into a loud sob till she felt a presence come. She was thankful for feeling it thanks to her ninja training, she didn't want to be seen crying. She didn't raise her head up; she just held her breath and tried to refrain from having anymore liquid fall from her eyes. A large shadow cast over her, she could hear his heavy breathing and the sound of crunching already. It somehow made a smile break on her face.

"Hey Chouji…" she said, her voice making a crack noise. _Damnit…_

Chouji said nothing and walked over to the bench, sitting down comfortably before grabbing another chip from his half full bag of chips. Ino could feel the seat move a bit, but she tried to ignore it and not make any smart remarks. Finally, after hoping he'd say something, he did.

"What's the matter, Ino?" his grunting voice came. For some reason to her, with how upset she felt it sounded gentle and comforting to her. Then again, she never paid attention to what kind of tone his voice would express, since it always sounded the same due to his…largeness.

Since the was no running from the fact he found out she was crying, she sniffed and wiped away her tears, then looked over at him, "It's nothing really."

Chouji looked over at her, opening his eyes this time and sighed, setting the chip he was about to place into his mouth back into the bag and set it to the side. Ino watched as he did so, and was surprised as he did it.

"Don't lie tears don't just flow for no reason. Tell me what's the matter; I am your teammate you can tell me anything."

Ino smiled at him, "Well, we all know that Sakura and Sasuke are teammates."

Chouji nodded, trying to think what point she was getting at but let her continue.

"And so, since they're closer together Sakura has more of a chance with him, and…well I've felt so rejected lately that's all. When I saw Sasuke today, I called out to him and waved at him…but he didn't even look at me."

Chouji looked away from her, frowning. _That Sasuke, I don't think Sakura will even end up with him knowing how distant he is from everyone. _

"I'm beginning to think…that maybe I'm not as pretty enough for him. I don't know about Sakura, but if he ignores me like that it must be my looks," she paused and sighed, "Guess I need to diet a bit more."

Chouji's frown grew wider and he clenched his fists, he didn't say anything yet. Not till Ino turned her attention to the clenching tighter and tighter fists and asked him what was wrong.

Chouji then stood up and walked in front of her, "I'm sorry Ino, but as your teammate I can't stand this anymore! It's not the looks Ino, it's the character! The personality…the _heart_! So forget about stupid Sasuke and just be yourself!"

Ino stared up at him, was he just saying this because he could still remember the time she said he should diet for girls' attention? She watched as he crossed his arms, grunting again and turned around. She watched as the wind moved his large shirt and it played with his sticking up hair. Finally after a while his muscles lost their tenseness and he let his arms fall down. She heard a sigh from him and as he was about to turn around she smiled and spoke.

"If this is definitely true, then I must say Chouji…you have the best character, personality, and heart that I know."

Chouji stood his ground, and for some reason blood rushed to his head causing his cheeks and tips of his ears to turn a crimson color. _W-what's this feeling…?_

Slowly he turned around to see her looking to the side, and saw she too had bits of crimson on her face. _Why? Why is she too blushing? _

He ignored his mental question and sat down next to her, picking up his bag of chips again and grabbed the one chip he was about to eat earlier.

They sat there silently. Letting the warm and sometimes cool air run it's invisible fingers through their hair and play with their clothing. Ino leaned back, listening to the sound of the trees and the crunching of the companion next to her. She smiled she enjoyed the sounds and feelings around her. After feeling so upset over such a stupid thing she felt very happy, so happy her eyes felt wet again. She didn't know why she was suddenly crying again, but she tried her best to hold back the tears again. As one tear began to form under her closed eyelid, she felt a finger brush against her skin and pick up the drop. She looked over at Chouji, seeing him smile at her. She smiled, wanting to laugh upon seeing it seemed goofy with the sun beating on him almost angelic like, yet crumbs sat upon his lips and shirt. It didn't match at all, but then again…that's was just who Chouji was. And she was happy with it.

---

As the day went by, Ino knew soon she had to go home and help out with the flower shop. She stood up and sighed, turning to Chouji who remained there with her for the whole time. Most of the time they were quiet, yet occasionally they would discuss random things that came to mind.

"Well," Ino said as she stood, "I should get going. Catch you later Chouji."

She waved and turned around, starting to walk off but his grunting voice came again, causing her to halt with the words he spoke. Again, gentle and comforting.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. You have a really nice heart too, Ino."

She didn't turn around, but she would already imagine him smiling from behind her. She nodded, this time turning around for a quick moment, grinning at him with her eyes closed, hands behind her back and head tilted to the side with her body bent over a bit.

"Thanks! Bye Chouji…see yah!" She then turned quickly, running off and trying to fight off the blood that yet again ran to her face causing it to fluster madly. She put a hand to her chest and sighed. _I'm so confused now…why do I feel this way suddenly?_ She then shrugged, and continued to run toward the town.

Chouji smiled as he watched her run off, he looked over at a flower to see a little butterfly perched upon it. He didn't say anything, just held out a finger and the small and beautiful insect flapped its wings and gracefully landed on his large finger. Chouji smiled at it with his more casual closed eyes and wide grin. He opened one eye and looked at it, nodding as if they were speaking in a silent code. Then the wind blew, and with that the butterfly was off. It did as his friend told him. He followed the girl, watching over her.

_Ino…some day you'll understand._ Chouji thought, as he continued to sit in the same spot and opened up another bag of chips. He smelled the aroma of the salts in the bag and kept his smile on his face. Thinking not of the yummy food he was soon to devour, but the girl that sat next to him only a few minutes ago. _You'll understand one day what it's like to love by the person's heart, and not their look. And I hope you will learn to understand your feelings, as well as mine. _


End file.
